Fan Culture
by seddiefan2009
Summary: Freddie's trying to write his paper but Sam keeps distracting him.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Freddie slammed his head against his desk, taking a deep breath. Resolving within himself to make it through at least another forty pages before he gave up for the night he got up and closed the door to his bedroom. He picked up his handy dandy highlighter as he sat back down and got to work.

He'd already done his research now all he had to do was read it and relate it to his own study. He groaned as he wondered, not for the first time why he'd chosen a Psychology minor. The screams from the living room reminded him that he'd done it to understand Sam better. He moved to the door quickly, opening it and yelling, "Hey knock it off some people are trying to work in here."

He quickly closed the door, wincing as Sam's shoe made contact with the wood. Luckily it did quiet down some afterwards. He inhaled deeply before starting to read his next article.

He'd almost made it to the end of the first page before another scream interrupted his concentration. He grabbed his remote and clicked the on button, causing the room to flood with music. He made it another paragraph before his door swung open and a disgruntled blonde stormed in, turning off his music and yelling, "Hey Frednerd we're trying to watch the game. Geez."

"Well I'm trying to write this paper. Geez."

Sam snorted on her way out the door, "Well just keep the nerdiness down. Mama loves her March Madness."

Freddie just shook his head and put in his earbuds. He made it another fifteen pages before they were roughly pulled out of his ear. He jumped as he was pulled from his own little world and a plate was slammed down on top of the article he was reading. He smiled when he saw the tuna salad sandwich surrounded by a pickle and cheese puffs. He smiled even wider when the ice coffee was sat down next to it, complete with crazy straw.

A hand ruffled his hair and a gruff voice said, "Finish your homework nub. And never say I've never done anything for ya."

He turned his head with a smile and asked, "How's the game?"

Sam snorted, "Its half time. We're ahead 38 to 27. Carly went to pick up our pizza. It was gonna be two hours for delivery."

Freddie nodded and took a bite of his sandwich. He knew Carly had to have left. Sam didn't like doing things for him while there was someone else there to see. He took a drink of his ice coffee, not surprised that it was exactly how he liked it.

Sam put her hand in his hair and ruffled it around. She leaned her head on his shoulder and just breathed. No words were spoken as she put her left arm over his. They stayed in that position until they heard the keys in the lock. Sam moved her head slightly and placed a light kiss to his cheek.

She grabbed the plate and glass once he was finished and walked out the door.

"Sam I told I told you to leave Freddie alone while I was gone!" Freddie heard Carly admonish from the living room. "And you know he hates when you eat in his room."

He could almost hear Sam rolling her eyes before she answered, "Chill Carls the nub's fine. He's a busy little Fredbee, just working, working, working, on that dumb ass paper of his."

"Sam he has to finish that paper or he doesn't graduate."

"Whatev." Was Sam's only response.

The living room was quiet for a moment and Freddie was able to concentrate back on the article he was reading, eventually getting to page twenty. Suddenly his PearPod started playing a quiet song and he heard Carly and Sam's screams about the game. He was starting to get antsy; it had to be getting to the end of the game. And judging by their screams it was close. Suddenly not able to take it he sat his article to the side, pulled out the earbuds and made his way to the living room.

He got there just as the clock went under thirty seconds. It was a tied game and Carly was seated on the couch, bowl of popcorn forgotten on the table in front of her. She was staring intently at the television. Sam was standing in front of the TV booing. Apparently the other team had just made a shot.

He moved quickly to stand in front of the TV next to Sam and cheer as Washington dribbled their way down the court.

The clock continued to run down, second by second, until with only five seconds left on the clock their player shot the ball at the hoop and made it. Barely.

As soon as the ball went in the hoop Carly jumped off the couch, knocking over the popcorn and Sam and Freddie started jumping up and down, screaming at the top of their lungs. The three of them hugged as they jumped. Washington had just on the NCAA Championship.

As soon as they calmed down Sam brushed Carly off her shoulders and pushed Freddie back to the bedroom.

"Go on, write your paper. Mama don't date slackers." Sam said with a serious face. Freddie snorted out a laugh but went nonetheless.

Freddie smiled as he sat back down at his desk and resumed reading the article about fan culture. At least now he had the rush he needed.

A/N: Yeah I don't know...Just to blow off some steam I guess. I've been going through the same thing as poor Freddie. I'm writing my senior capstone paper in the middle of March Madness and completely surrounded by people who are just as into it as Sam. And BTW there are some amazing books out there about fan culture that you should all check out. Pretty interesting stuff (especially considering our pass time). Anyways, thanks for reading the story guys, drop me a review and let me know whattya think.


End file.
